When an image of a subject is captured with an image capturing apparatus, image capturing is performed by receiving light reflected from the subject with the image capturing apparatus. However, when the image capturing apparatus receives light regularly reflected from the subject or light reflected from an object other than the subject, the image of the subject cannot be appropriately captured in some cases. To address this problem, some of image capturing apparatuses in the related art are configured not to receive light other than the light used for appropriately capturing the image of the subject by covering a periphery of a light receiving lens of the image capturing apparatus with a lens hood (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-42902). A size of a light shielding member such as a lens hood that covers the periphery of the light receiving lens tends to be large, so that portability of the light shielding member may be reduced even when the size of the image capturing apparatus is portable. To address this problem, the lens hood disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-42902 is foldable to secure the portability.
Even when an image of a medium is captured to read an image by capturing the image and the like printed on a paper medium and the like, the image of the medium and the like is read by reflecting light emitted onto the medium from the surrounding of the medium by the medium and receiving the light with the image capturing apparatus. In such a case in which the image is read by capturing the image of the medium, high quality of the image may be required. However, when the image of the medium is captured under environmental light, the quality of the read image may vary depending on the amount, the color, the direction, and the like of the environmental light. Thus, an image-reading apparatus for capturing the image and the like printed on the paper medium and the like can secure the image quality of the read image by including a housing that shields a subject from the environmental light and a light source that illuminates the subject from a certain position. Such an image-reading apparatus consumes electric power to cause the light source to emit light, so that a use time is limited depending on the capacity of a battery mounted thereon. Thus, it has been very difficult to utilize such an image-reading apparatus to capture many images and the like while securing the image quality.